Such is Fate
by Toru887
Summary: Kenny has feelings for Cartman, but what happens when Cartman finds out? Will Kenny ever be with Cartman?
1. Chapter 1

I have always followed you. I have always listened to you. I have always been there for you when you needed a shoulder to cry on.

What do I get in return? You go off and start dating that gay-tard, Butters. Well I won't stand for it. If you want to be with him then so be it.

I'm not going to stand around waiting for you. I have better things to do. Like date all the hot girls in school and do them all. I don't need you to be happy. I just need skill and a lot of stamina.

SCREW YOU CARTMAN!

-Kenny McCormick

I wrote that letter months ago, but I never sent it to '_him_'. Of course I still follow him. Every time I'm with him, Butters is there too.

Every night I usually find myself whoring off to some person I meet outside the strip club. It's not even only women anymore, but guys' also want some of me. Not only is it free but people pay me over fifty dollars for one night. It's been like this ever since Butters and Cartman got together. I guess I should be happy for Cartman, but I'm not. I'm a wreck. No I am a stupid selfish man-whore.

I sit patiently on my front porch waiting for Cartman, as usual. He usually comes by in his black Hummer. Either that or he comes by walking.

It's funny…when we were eight years old we used to call him 'Fatass', and he would always yell 'I'm not fat I'm big boned!' well now he can really say that. Ever since he started going to the gym and lifting weights he actually has become '_big boned.' _He even looks more attractive then he did back then. But I guess to me he always has been attractive.

"AYE, You poor piece of crap! Hurry up and get your ass over here!" The sound of Cartman's yelling invades my thoughts.

I looked up from the snow and saw Cartman waving his arm. _'Today he decided to walk to school.'_ I thought. I smiled at him and sprinted my way towards him. I tripped over some ice and landed face first in the snow.

Cartman's strong hands grabbed at my waist and he pulled me up. I felt my face burn up, as I noticed that what I did was pretty stupid.

I looked away as soon as I was capable of standing by myself. "Where's Butters?" I asked. Cartman scoffed.

"We don't hang around each other twenty-four/seven you know," he said. I turned back to him with a smile.

"Right, of course you don't," I said, then began to walk towards school. Cartman caught up with me and we walked to school in silence.

"Kyle, what is the answer for the next problem?" Ms. Garrison asked as he wrote the math problem on the wall.

Kyle sat quiet, "The answer is six thousand five hundred forty two," Kyle said in his high pitched voice. Sometimes I think everyone hit puberty except for him. Though, I could care less for him. It seems that every guy is going gay; First Cartman and Butters…and now Kyle and Stan. Only three weeks ago did everyone start seeing them hang out way more than usual, and Stan broke up with Wendy about a month ago. Not to mention they announced they were together during an assembly last week.

Next thing you know, girls are going to date each other. Ugh, just thinking of that scares me. How would we reproduce? Oh right, the Sperm Bank here in South Park can help out with that problem.

I sighed as the bell rang for next hour. I stood from my desk and made my way out of the classroom.

The hallways extended out for about five classrooms on each side of the hall to be placed. I don't know why I pointed that out…I just did *sigh*.

I walked with my head hanging lowly, and then I ran into something hard and tall. I looked up and Cartman stood before me; His eyes piercing right through me. I gulped down hard and looked over at the gay-tard standing next to him. I straightened my back and walked around the two love-birds.

I just can't stand it, how those two can just so freely express their relationship. I mean they're both guys so I would have guessed it'd be a bit hard to come out of the shade and expose that truth. Then again, they're different, and complete opposites at that. Quote _Opposites attract._ That is a hard truth. For some people it's not hard to understand but for me, it is. It's only because me and Cartman have a lot in common, and Butters and Cartman don't. So like I said…_'opposites attract.'_

Finally! Final hour is over; I don't think I can take much more of the teacher's lectures about how to sing a high note. I didn't even know we had to do much for just singing a high note. Why did I even take choir? Oh right I have been taking choir ever since middle school, since Stan, Kyle, Cartman and I had an idea of making our own circus thing…I can't really remember.

I sat at the front of the school waiting for Cartman to arrive…as usual. But today I guess Butters beat him to it, "Hey Kenny," Butters greeted as he walked towards me.

I looked up at him and forced a smile upon my face, "Oh hey g-Butters," I said. He sat next to me and looked up at the sky.

"I know you like Cartman, Kenny," he said with a smile. _HOW DID HE KNOW!_

I gulped down, "I don't, I liked no one," I said, trying to sound as truthful as I can manage. Though I don't think Butters bought it.

"I don't believe that, Kenny," he said. "I mean look at you, you're as red as a tomato," he giggled. "Just so you know, I don't mind that you like him,"

_He doesn't mind! Like I even cared about that! Seriously, come one what's wrong with this kid? _"Oh really, I'm relieved," I said.

Just then Cartman came into the conversation. "Hey Kennah, hey Butters," Cartman greeted. I waved and Butters tackled him with kisses. He pisses me off so much that I could just grab the gay piece of shit and throw him off a building or sell him to Ms. Garrison somehow.

I smiled and stood up. "Come one love-birds, let's get going," I said.

We left the school grounds and headed home…

Once I was home I headed to my room, not saying a word to my mother nor brother. Yes…my parents got divorced years ago. Sad? No, I am sort of happy that they're not arguing anymore. It was such a pain in the ass.

I sat on my bed and cupped my chin in my palms. _Damn that Butters. He knows I like Cartman, yet he still acts all like the way he did in front of me. I thought he would have been more careful with my feelings. I guess I was wrong about Butters. Never thought that would happen._

I thought over and over in my head on how to confess my feelings to Cartman. I knew I wouldn't do it but it would be nice to know how I would though. I let out a sigh.

Never in my life have I thought of this question before until now. "Cartman, how do you really feel about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke next to a black haired man that I think I met in the alley next to the strip club. Hm, I don't quite remember his name. Either it was Joe or…I can't seem to remember. Speaking of which…_WHERE THE FUCK AM I! _

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes, which were on the floor and ran towards the nearest exit. The window. I jumped out and realized that the room I was in was on the third floor of a hotel building. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I couldn't just jump back into the hotel like in cartoons. The wind pressed in my face, and gravity was pulling me down.

_Oh Shit!Some one! PLEASE HELP ME!_

…Black out…

Everything was dark. I could see no one and nothing. My skin felt cold, and my body felt pain all over. I slowly opened my eyes and a bright light shun down on me. I cringed and tried to lift my arm for shade. I could move any part of my body. I then began to panic.

"Help!" I yelled. Suddenly men in white ran into the room. Doctors? I don't know, maybe. "Who are you?" I said softly.

"Try not to talk much, you fell off a building," one said. I thought of the last thing I remember doing and the last thing I could remember was running out of a man's hotel room.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring the doctor's orders to not speak.

He pulled out a heart monitor and sighed. He checked my heart rate and ignored my question. I sighed and let him continue with his job.

After a couple of hours the doctor told me that I was paralyzed from the neck down. This was bad, real bad; If I can't move anymore than I can't make anymore money. My life is over!

"Hey, kid, don't stress out so much, your life is on the line. If your heart rate goes higher than 200 beats per minute you could…"

Everything went dark again…the last thing that entered my mind was a name. The name I cherish the most…

_Cartman…_

I awoke back in my room. I could feel my whole body, and I didn't wake up next to some random guy. This made me grin.

I stood out of bed and made my way to the front door. "Kenny," my mother's voice pounded on my eardrum. "Where are you going?" she asked.

I turned around and sighed. "I'm going over to Cartman's," I said, then left my house.

The streets were cold and the sky was dark. It would be almost impossible to reach Cartman's house at this time of night, but I continued my way.

_It's cold…_I breathed out.

I finally reached Cartman's house. Yay…I knocked on the door lightly and Cartman opened the door. "You poor piece of crap! Do you know what time it is?" he asked. I looked at him with sorrowful eyes then fell to the ground next to his feet. "The fuck!" He bent down and lifted me into his arms. "Kenneh! You better not die on me like this!" he yelled and brought me inside.

_I already died once today Cartman…_

He placed me on his couch when I heard a high giggle. "Cartman, who was it?" I opened my eyes a Butters stood over me. "Oh geeze, what's wrong with Kenny?" he asked, with a worried tone.

Cartman sighed. "I don't know," he looked over at Butters. "Maybe I should take you home. I don't want your parents to ground you, again," he said.

Butters smiled and kissed Cartman, "Alright then, take me home," he paused. "but I get all day with you on Saturday," he smiled. Cartman nodded then looked over at me.

"I'll be right back, Kenneh. Don't you go running off in the cold again," he warned, then left with Butters. I smiled as I realized I didn't have my hood on. I stood up and pulled it over my face. Cartman had always tried to convince me to keep it off, but I just can't help it. If I keep it off for too long, I get too cold.

I sat back down and looked over at the picture of Cartman and his mother. He has had that picture for as long as I can remember. Cartman was fat back then. Now he's strong and buff. I used to be scrawny and weak. Now I am skinny (I was always skinny but now you can't really see my bones like you used to), and I have more energy to do almost anything.

The door opened then slammed shut. I looked over at the door and there stood Cartman with a full of rage expression. "Cartman, what's…?"

"I can't believe you!" he yelled. My mouth gaped open. "You told Butters that you were in love with me!" he yelled. I gasped.

"I did not! Butters just assumed that I loved you!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt tears start welling up in the corner of my eyes.

"Kenneh! Get the fuck out of my house!" he yelled. The tears spilled and I ran for the door.

_I don't understand it! Why is this, his reaction? I didn't want him to feel the same, and I also didn't want this. Damn you Butters! I hope you die! I hope you fucking die! How could you fucking tell Cartman this? How could you betray me? Damn it Butters…I thought I knew you better than that!_

I ran to the most unexpected place I could have ever thought of…Bebe's house…


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on her door, and she opened almost immediately. "Kenny?" she asked with her head tilted to the side. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have love problems," I said.

I don't know what had happened but at first I was just explaining to her what I had been doing to get money and now I find myself fucking her. She had her tongue nearly all the way down my throat and she was literally bouncing off my dick.

How do I find myself in these situations? I thrust one more time, coming deep inside of her. We fell back, gasping for air. "Does this mean we're together?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Yes," I said. Of course I am only using her. I really am trying to get Cartman jealous of someone because of me.

She giggled and kissed me deeply. I placed my hands on her waist and deepened the kiss.

I awoke in the room I was in last night. I was awakened by the sound of a loud crash. "Kenny!" a very familiar voice yelled.

I sat up and looked over at the door. A raven haired girl stood there…Wendy Testaburger. I jumped out of bed and remembered that I didn't put my pants back on after fucking Bebe. I jumped back under the covers and looked up at Wendy.

"What are you doing here, Wendy?" I asked.

"I always walk to school with Bebe," she said. I sighed. "Now answer my question: Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well if you must know," I paused smirking. "I fucked her last night," I said. This made Wendy gasp.

"Oh my gawd! Bebe!" she called out. "Is that true?" she asked, as Bebe entered the room. Bebe looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, Wendy?" she asked.

"Did you and Kenny fuck last night?" she asked. Bebe giggled then nodded. "Oh my gawd! That is so gross!" With that she ran out of the house.

Bebe looked back at me. "Shall we go to school now?" she asked. I smiled.

"Ya,"

Once we got to school the whole school was frantic about seeing Bebe and I together. People never really expected me to end up with someone since they know me as the school's _man-whore._ I laughed when I saw Butters' reaction to us being together. His jaw gaped open and he began to shake a bit.

The person most shocked was Cartman. For a long time Cartman has known me as a man-whore. And now that I have settled and gotten myself a girl, this seemed to frustrate him. That made me very happy. Seeing him mad because I am dating someone…what more can I ask for. Oh ya, him accepting my love towards him.

I walked Bebe to her first class which was my first hour also…Math with Ms. Garrison. As we were about to enter the classroom I pulled Bebe into my arms and pressed her back to a locker and kissed her, forcing my tongue in her mouth. She moaned and I pulled away. I winked at her then we walked into the class. She of course was in some sort of daze.

As I waited for class to start, everyone from my fourth grade class piled into the room and sat down. It was really odd how Ms. Garrison seemed to have followed us over the years and how we always got her class in the same hour. It made me wonder if she did this on purpose. Well, it's our last year of High school and most of us are going to be leaving for college. I wonder what she will do when that happens. I mean she can't be in more than one place at once.

"Okay class, today we will be reviewing proportions," Ms. Garrison said with a smile. "Kyle do you mind demonstrating to the class how to solve the problem on the board?" she asked.

I grinned and imitated what Kyle would say next: _I don't mind, it's not hard at all Ms. Garrison._

Kyle stood from his seat and walked over to the board while saying. "I don't mind, it's not hard at all Ms. Garrison," he said.

This of course made me laugh. Ms. Garrison looked over at me, her eyes full of rage. "Kenny is there something you would like to share with the class?" she asked.

I shook my head, clearing the tears from my eyes. "No, Ms. Garrison," I said. She turned back to Kyle who was already walking back to his seat.

She reviewed the problem over and over then smiled. "Very well done, Kyle," she said. Then she wrote another problem on the board. "Kenny, since you so rudely interrupted Kyle when he was up here, why don't you come up and solve this problem?" she asked. I grunted and made my way up to the front of the class.

**Kenny's Problem:**

3/5=x/30

3*30=90

90/5=18

X=18

**End of Problem…**

I sat back down and placed my chin in the palm of my hand. _I think that's right. 'Coz if it's wrong I am a complete dumbass*_

Ms. Garrison reviewed my problem over and over again and smiled. "Good work Kenny, you got this one right," she said. _What does she mean by 'this one?' _

After class was over I waited for Bebe to get all her stuff ready so I could take her to her next class. As we walked out of the class, hand-in-hand, Cartman and Butters stopped us.

You guys think you cam just make-out in the hallways where everyone can see you?" Cartman asked angrily.

"Hey guys," Butters greeted.

I growled deep in my throat and pushed Cartman aside. "This is for what you did, you fucking BASTARD!" I yelled as I punched Butters so hard he went flying across the hallway. This reminded me of the time I threw a ninja star at Butters and it hit him in the eye. Back then I would have felt bad for that, but now I feel a pleasurable chill.

"Damn it Kenneh! Why don't you just stay away from us now?"

A/N: hehe, I am so cruel to Kenny…why am I laughing for that? I just am HAHA! Please no one hate me *cries* I don't like it when people hate me TT^TT.

*Please do not get offended if you can't solve this…I don't mean anything bad by doing that TT^TT


	4. Chapter 4

It's been weeks since Cartman and I have spoken to each other. Not that I care…

Anyways…today I find myself in front of Cartman's house. I guess I really needed someone to talk to. I don't expect him to forgive me, but it doesn't hurt to try.

I gulped down hard and knocked on his door. No one answered, so I knocked again. Finally, Cartman answered the door. He looked at me, calmly. Then his face grew sad. "Kenny, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I looked from the ground to the side and back to him. "I came here to talk to you," I said. He laughed and let me in. _Wow, this is going better than I had planned it to go._

After we sat on his couch, he turned to me and sighed. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

I looked to the ground. "I came here to apologize for hurting Butters," I paused then I looked back up at him, "for hurting you."

He looked over to the black screen of the T.V. "I-You, didn't hurt me," he said, "You really opened my eyes," he said. I widened my eyes.

"How exactly did, me punching Butters open your eyes?" I asked.

He stood up and walked over to the door leading to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, before leaving to the kitchen.

"Mountain Dew would be nice," I shouted out for him to hear me. Two minutes after he went into the kitchen he came out with our drinks. "Thanks," I said as he passed my cup to me. He nodded and sat back down. "So, you never really answered my question, how exactly did I open your eyes?" I asked once again.

He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Kenny," he began, "you made me realize that you are just like a Jew." He said.

I tilted my head. "How the fuck did I make you realize that?" I said angrily.

He waited till I was done drinking before he stood up and grabbed the cup from my hands. "I want you to get the fudge out of my house, you filthy no good Jew," he said, calmly. I stood up stomping my foot on the ground.

"If you think I am a no good Jew, then why did you let me in?" I asked, angrily.

He laughed. "I needed you to know that, that is what I think of you," he said then headed back to the kitchen. "Leave I said," he shouted.

"Fine!" I yelled before I made my way out of the damn Nazi's house. I ran, but ran to Bebe's house. I knocked on her bedroom window ('cause her parents don't allow me near her anymore for SO MANY reasons).

She opened the window and let me in. "What's up Kenny?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to you," I said looking down at her bed. "You might want to sit down for this," I suggested. She gave me a worried look and quickly sat down. She nodded for me to go on. "This isn't working out," I said.

"Fine, I didn't think this was going to work out either," she said in a sassy tone. This, for some reason, made me chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" she asked angrily.

"'Cause, I was expecting a different reaction," I paused walking over to the window. "Anyways, you can go back to fucking Wendy now," I said. "See ya," I waved then jumped out the window.

I walked to the gas station to buy something to drink. The inside of the place smelled o some blandy aroma and somehow I liked it. My eyes looked around the place as I entered and I spotted where they kept the energy drinks. I walked over and looked at all the selections of Monster. I pulled out the one with the green M and went to pay for it.

_Oh great a line._

I waited in the line of three people when, "Kenny?" I turned around to find Kyle. I blinked and smiled.

"Hey, Kyle," I greeted.

He looked at my Monster and chuckled. "Buying energy drinks? Those things kill you, Kenny," he informed me.

"I know," I smiled. "Speaking of which why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Stan?" I asked.

Kyle's smile slightly faded and he looked to the ground. "Don't you remember he broke up with me last week," he said. My eyes widened and I patted his green hat.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said. He looked up at me then smiled.

"It's alright,"

It was my turn in line so I paid the cashier the money then headed for the door, but then I decided to wait for Kyle. As he bought his bag of Doritos, I stood by the entrance outside. I heard the bell and I turned to face Kyle. He smiled at me. "Hey Kenny, thanks for waiting for me," he thanked.

"No prob," I said. I wrapped my arm around his waist and walked him to his small apartment. Kyle moved out of his house once he turned eighteen. He couldn't take much more of the continuous yelling of orders in his house, so one day he just packed his bags and left.

When we reached his place I made sure he was alright and started to head home. "Wait, Kenny," Kyle said as I turned my back to him. "Do you want to come inside?" he asked. I nodded and entered his apartment.

It was pretty small, but it was good enough for a person like Kyle. He had a fair sized television* set that sat in front of a midnight blue loveseat. On the walls were pictures of Stan, Kyle, Cartman and I when we were growing up, and when we used to hang out. I can remember how much destruction we caused.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kyle asked me as I looked around his living room.

I nodded. "Anything will be fine," I grinned. He nodded then left the room. _Hm, I don't know why, but I'm going to try to get Kyle to fall for me, lol._

Kyle re-entered the room with two cups of grape juice. "Here you go, Kenny," he said. I took the cup and took a sip. It tasted of sweetened grapes and not just grapes, like I thought it would have tasted. "So, how's life with you and Bebe?" he asked.

I laughed. "I just broke up with the bitch today," I said.

"Oh," Kyle said. He seemed to be at a loss of words.

I sighed and removed his hat. "You really need to take it off once in a while," I suggested. Kyle grabbed the hat from my hand with a worried smile.

"I don't like the way my hair is so I keep it in my hat so no one can see my hair." He said.

I leaned in closer to Kyle's personal space and whispered in his ear, "Well, I think you look cute with your hat off,"

Kyle jumped back. His blush went all the way up to his ear. "K-Kenny?" he questioned.

I brushed my lips against his then I headed towards the front door. "Well, I'll see you at school," I said waving towards him and I gave a wink before I officially left his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke back in my room the next morning. My feet dragged me to the bathroom, and then I brushed my teeth. My toothpaste tasted of strong peppermint leaves.

"Kenny, honey!" my mother's voice called to me from the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I thought for a while, "Just waffles is fine, mom," I replied, loud enough for her to hear.

After I got dressed for school, in my usual orange pants and orange parka, I went downstairs for my usual waffles and milk. My mother sat at the kitchen table and she looked sad, but also serious. I got a little worried when she told me to sit across from her, where my waffles and milk lay.

I sat down slowly and looked down at my food. Then I began to eat. "Kenney, I know you told me never to ask where you got all the money from, but…" she trailed off.

"Mom," I began. "I can't tell you now, it's not the time," I said. She nodded then left for the living room. I finished my breakfast and left my house.

I walked to our usual bus stop and found only Kyle sitting and playing with the snow. "Hey, Kyle," I greeted. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Kenny," he stood and waved his hand at me. "How are you today?" he asked.

I answered quickly. "Fine, you?"

"Alright,"

The aura surrounding us got tense. I looked over at Kyle and he was looking off into the sky. "What's wrong Kyle?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said looking back at me and smiled. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "Um, Kenny?"

"It's cold, sorry," I said tightening my grip around him. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it,"

He nudged closer to me, and I could feel his body tense when I stroked his thigh. "Um, Kenny, what are you doing?" he asked. I shook my head. "You just…" I pressed my lips against his to keep him from talking. He let out a soft moan that caused a bulge in my pants to grow. I licked his soft lips demanding entrance, and he slightly opened his lips. My tongue traveled every square inch of his mouth. As my tongue playfully wrestled his tongue, he would occasionally let out cute chibi moans.

I released his lips and smiled gently at him. He was bright red and he looked as if he was in a haze. His facial expression was really adorable; it caused me to pull him closer to me.

"Kenny, why are you doing this?" he asked. "You know I just broke up with Stan," he said.

I let out a sigh. "I'm trying to help you forget," I said.

He wrapped one arm around me and dug his face in my chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said. Then I felt his tears soak into my parka. "Please, forgive me,"

I removed his hat and dug my face in his curly, silky, red hair. "It's alright Kyle. I do forgive you,"

He pushed me away and grabbed his hat from my hand. "Thank you," he said as he pulled his hat pack on. "Could you please no take my hat from me," he said.

I pulled my hood over my head and tightened it so my voice would be muffled like it was when we were in the forth grade. "I...mfm mfm…"

"Alright Kenny," Kyle said, understanding me. How wouldn't he, he's known me for as long as I can remember. "You _never _put that hood back on, and I never put this hat back on," he said.

I ginned and pulled my hood off. "Deal," I shook his hand as he pulled his hat off and put it in his backpack.

Before he could release my hand I pulled him into a hug. "Kyle, your hair is soft," I said, digging my face into it. It smelled of strawberries. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Kenny, what is the square root of twenty-seven?" Ms. Garrison asked. "Come up to the board and demonstrate how you can solve this problem,"

I stood and walked over to the board. I grabbed the marker and began to write:

**Kenny's problem:**

Square root of 27

27/3=9

Answer: 9

**End…**

I went back to my seat and sat down. Ms. Garrison reviewed my answer and grinned. "Well done, Kenny," she said. "Now Kyle, come up to the board and demonstrate how to solve the square root for…"

I blocked out every sound that came to my eardrum. All my mind could think about was how Cartman shunned me out of his life…forever. _How could he? It didn't really seem like Cartman to do such a thing like that. I could understand why he would shun other people but…I don't understand why he would do this to me. It couldn't be because I'm bisexual, because he's gay. I just don't understand._ Then a thought hit me. _Could it be because of…Butters._

As Kyle wrote the problem down on the board I watched his sweet ass behind the green pants that he wore. It was just the right size and it was rounded perfectly. Once he was done I turned away so he didn't notice me staring at him.

The class bell rang and class ended. Everyone in class left the class but Kyle stayed to talk with Ms. Garrison. I was planning on taking Kyle to his next class, but I guess I can't do that today.

I left. When I walked down the hallway, someone pushed me against a locker. I had closed my eyes due to the pain that was inflicted. As I slowly opened my eyes, Stan appeared in front of me.

"Why, the fuck, were you making out with Kyle?" Stan yelled. I smirked.

"Why should you care Stan? Didn't you brake up with him last week?" I asked. He growled. "Let me guess, you were about to go crawling back to him like the little sissy you are?"

This last comment made him grow red with rage. "Shut the fuck up Kenny!"

What am I doing, picking a fight with the best quarter back we have at this school? Am I trying to get myself killed? "Why should I?" I spit in his face and ran to my next class.

School's over, and I am trying not to run into Stan. I ran to the school bus that waited for the students out in the back. I jumped on and saw Kyle sitting in the very back alone. He was staring out the window and falling from his eyes, down to his cheeks.

I sat next to him and wrapped my arm over his shoulder. Then I pulled him closer to my chest. "What's wrong, Kyle?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Stan, he got back together with Wendy today," he began to whimper. He dug his face into my chest and sobbed. I rubbed his back and we stayed in this position for the whole bus ride.

Once we were off the bus I offered to walk him to his apartment but he said he had to go to the library. He told me to get home and study for Ms. Garrison's exam. I kissed him then left.

I walked to my room and shut the door. Everything in my room was dark. The window had a thick black blanket covering it so I had to turn the light switch. Once I had done so, something hard knocked me right out…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry, in Chapter four I had a star (*) next to television. The reason to the star was that when I wrote 'fair sized television' I meant like the size of your television that you have at home, just so I didn't have to use one specific size, I used many sizes with using only a couple of words. BTW sorry for not making this a chapter. Sorry for getting your hopes up. The sixth chapter will be uploaded very soon (once I finish my damn speech and play for school)


	7. Chapter 7

The room was dark when I awoke. My mind went back to last night when I was hit by something hard.

"Stan, what are you doing?" a boy's high pitched voice asked. I looked around but still saw nothing. "Stan, please let us go," the boy pleaded.

I heard a laugh that seemed to have belonged to Stan. "Why? Just so you guys can go and have butt sex?"

I tried to get up but I was tied up to a chair. Then the light came on. It was very bright, causing me to finch and squint.

Once my eyes were adjusted I looked around the room. I saw Kyle and Stan close to me. Kyle was tied up to a chair, just like me, and Stan stood over him. They turned to me and realized I was awake. "Stan, let me go," I ordered.

He looked up thinking then smirked at me, "no,"

I growled. "LET US GO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled. Stan laughed then punched Kyle. "DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM!" I yelled.

"Aye! Get me out of here. I'm seriously you guys! This isn't funny!" A voice came from a far corner of the room.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the voice. I turned and spotted Cartman tied up in a chair, like Kyle and I. I gasped and turned to Stan. "Let him go! Why is he even here? I thought it was just about me and Kyle! Cartman has nothing to do with this,"

"Oh contraire my little piggy, he has as much right to be here as you and Kyle," he laughed walking over to Cartman. "As I heard from Butters, you have a little crush on the fatass," he mused.

I turned to Kyle who was beginning to cry. "Kyle?" I said softly, though not soft enough for everyone to not here me. "Kyle, don't cry," I said.

He turned to me with a smile, "I just want to get home, Kenny," he said.

I growled at Stan and began to struggle out of the chair. "So what if I do!" I yelled. "Why is he here?" I questioned.

Stan laughed roughly. "Don't you get it? I want my Kyle back, and to do that I need you out of the way!" he said.

This was all beginning to confuse me. I didn't even know how to respond. "Stan, seriously, I'm getting pissed off, let me go! I have a date with Butters!" Cartman yelled.

Stan turned to Cartman and laughed. "Do you really think Butters likes you?" Stan asked. "He's been cheating on you with Craig for the past month," Stan said.

Cartman stayed silent then looked down. I freed myself then lunged forward to Stan. I swung my arm across his face and he flew across the floor. "Who are you to be kidnapping people?"

I ran for him and body slammed on him. He coughed out blood and stayed motionless on the ground. I knew I didn't kill him; I just made him go unconscious. A smirk planted on my lips.

"Kenny," I heard Kyle whimper out. I turned to him and walked over to his side. I lifted his chin and pressed my lips on his. "Get me home please," he said once I released his lips. I grinned and untied him. He got up and hugged me.

After I untied Cartman he punched me. "Damn you poor piece of crap! This was your fault," he said then left. I grinned and took Kyle home.

"Kenny, can I talk to you?" Butters asked.

Butters and I walked to a private corner in the cafeteria, so Butters could talk to me. "What do you want, Butters?" I asked. He looked down and stayed silent. "Butters?" My hand was about to touch his hair, but then he looked up smirking widely.

"It's a good thing you've been staying away from _my_ Cartman, Kenny," he grinned. I gulped down roughly. "It would be a shame for anything bad to happen to him if you didn't," he said. I blinked.

"Butters, the only reason I am keeping my distance from him is…" I couldn't finish…for I didn't even know the answer to that. I looked over at Cartman, who was sitting quietly at the table. Then I suddenly remembered what Stan had mentioned to Cartman before. "Butters, stop hiding the secret, we all know you and Craig have a thing going on," I said.

Butters gasped. "Who told you? Does Cartman know?" he asked.

His reaction to this made me laugh. I turned around and waved my hand to Butters. "Goodbye Butters,"

He tackled me and punched my back. Good thing his punches were like cats biting. I laughed and stood up, causing him to roll off my back. I hung over Butters and said. "Stay away from me, if you know what's best for you, Leopold," I said.

"Kenny, you know you don't like me," Kyle said as we got off the bus. I turned to him in confusion. "I know you like Cartman." He said. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Kyle, I don't like Cartman," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I like you," I lifted his chin and planted a light kiss on his soft moist lips. He gripped my arm and we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We let go of each other and turned to find Eric Cartman standing behind us.

"Hey guys," Cartman said and walked closer towards us. Kyle inched closer to me. "What are you up to?" Cartman asked.

"Nothing, Cartman," Kyle said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fucking Butters?"

Cartman laughed. "You're so funny Kyle, but," he paused. "As you should know I dumped the cheating butt-fucker today after school,"

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. "So what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"I came to talk with Kenny," he said. A blush rose onto my cheeks.

"Why?" I asked. He walked closer to me and kissed me. I pulled away and ran away from him still holding onto Kyle.

_Damn it Cartman! Why? Why would you fucking do that? You are such a dumbass! How can you believe I would stick with you after the pain you have inflicted on me?_

A/N: I don't know, was that a good place to stop? Please tell me…anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this :3

The ending is nearing…I think…

I'm sleepy, so I'm going to bed _Oyasumi_: Z z z.


	8. Chapter 8

Cartman...Cartman...Cartman...His name played over in my head. It felt as if I had gone back to when Cartman and Butters started dating. Though this time is when they broke up. I didn't know what to do anymore. Kyle stopped talking to me, I've been avoiding Cartman, and Butters won't leave me alone. Oh man, what do I do?

I walked down the school hallways and headed for the boys bathroom. I sat in a stall not doing anything except for thinking. I heard someone come in. They called out to see if anyone was in there. It was Stan. I stayed silent and he entered the stall next to mine. I had my feet lifted onto the toilet seat so no one would know I was in there.

I heard him unzip his pants and pull them down. I gulped down hard when he started moaning and I heard a squishy pumping noise. Oh gawd! Stan is masturbating and I'm listening to him. I decided that now was a good time to leave. I took one step onto the floor and Stan yelled. "Who the fuck is that?" I opened the stall quickly and tried to run, but I tripped. Stan pulled me into one of the stalls and pinned my against the wall. "So Kenneth, what are you doing in here listening to me masturbate?" he asked.

I turned away wanting to put my hood over my head, but his grip was too tight. I squirmed under him as he chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?" I asked, looking into his deep blue orbs. He pressed his lips against mine. My face felt hot and his hand reached down in between my legs. I moaned as his hand squeezed the bulge growing in my pants.

"S-Stan," I moaned as our lips parted. "What are y-you doing?" I asked. He pulled my pants down along with my boxers. He grabbed my aching member and pumped it. "Oh gawd," He got on his knees and licked the head of my penis. He licked my shaft all around, "S-Stop teasing," I said. He chuckled and put almost my whole erection in his mouth. He bobbed his head and I pre-came.

He sucked roughly and as he bobbed his head he grinded his teeth against my shaft. I bit my lip to hold back my moan. I felt a very familiar feeling deep inside of me.

"Stan, I-I'm," I gulped as I released into him, "Ah~" I moaned.

He stood and pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hand reach for my chest and he pinched my nipple over my parka. I gasped and he took this chance and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I fought his tongue for dominance with my tongue and some of my saliva escaped my mouth and ran down to my chin.

When I got back to my History class, Cartman looked at me as if he knew what I was doing. My face flushed and I went to go sit in my seat. The teacher looked at me. "Kenny, you took an awful long time," he said. I nodded and he continued with the lesson of World War 2, Cartman's favorite topic. "Can anyone tell me when WW2 began?" the teacher asked. Cartman immediately raised his hands and I blocked out his answer knowing that his voice would make me remember.

Schools out so I decided to go to Stark's Pond. I sat on a log by the pond and I stared at the clear water. I wish everything would go back to the way it was when we were in the forth grade. Of course that won't happen. Everything was changing, and there was nothing I could do about it...

A shadow formed in front of me and I turned around to see the person creating the shadow. "Cartman?" I asked. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to his buff body. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Twelve months," he began, "Twelve months since my mistake, twelve months since my life ended, twelve months to when I lost the person I cared for most," he paused. "Kenny, I'm sorry," he said.

A blush formed above my cheeks and I snuggled closer to him. "It's okay Cartman...It's going to be okay,"

We sat together silently until the moon floated above us. My thoughts wondered and I drifted off to sleep, still sitting close to Cartman...

I awoke in Cartman's room the next morning. Something shifted behind me and I turned to face it. Cartman lied in front of me. I smiled. I scooted closer to him and dug my face in his back. "Good morning, Kenny," he greeted.

"Morning," I grinned wider. He stood up and walked to his bathroom. I watched his ass as he left. My face burned up as my mind had dirty thoughts. I slumped back into bed and closed my eyes. 'Please don't let this be a dream,' I thought.

He came back into the room. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked. I got out of bed and went to his side.

"Waffles would be nice," I said.

He grinned down at me and nodded. His smile warmed my heart.

We went to the kitchen and as I waited for waffles crashing and screaming was coming from up stairs. My eyes widened and Cartman grunted. "Ignore it," he said. I nodded.

He took the waffles out and turned to me frustrated, "why don't we go out for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

We left and went to go eat breakfast at a coffee house...

"Hey Kenny," Cartman began. I looked up at him. "I want to ask you something important,"…


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Kenny," Cartman began. I looked up at him. "I want to ask you something important," I tilted my head to the side waiting for him to continue. "Um," his face was turning a bright red. "I'll tell you once we leave," he said, continuing to eat his pancakes. I smiled at him then began to drink my black coffee.

We walked down the road that leads us to Cartman's house. His facial expression was serious then he turned to me. "Kenny, um," he began. "Do you l-love…" his sentence was cut-off as he looked over to his right and screamed. He pushed me to the other side of the road as he was hit by a black Hummer.

My eyes widened. A scream was caught in my throat. A warm liquid fell from my eyes and I became deaf for only a while as I let out a loud scream. I ran to Cartman's side. He was still in one piece but he had scars, blood, dirt, and snow everywhere. I screamed for help but no one came.

Then suddenly a group of men came and began to dial for the ambulance. I sat next to Cartman's motionless body, sobbing and holding his gentle hand…

Everyday I would go visit Cartman at the hospital, well I wasn't the only one…Ms. Cartman came as well. She would bring him stuff sometimes but other times the doctors wouldn't allow it past the main office.

The one down-flaw of me visiting Cartman was that he was in a coma. He's been in this coma for a month now. I cry everyday when I see him. I know he can here me, but…it's not the same.

The doctors came rushing into the waiting room, where I sat, and called me into Cartman's room. They had said that he was finally waking up. I felt my heart fill with joy as I ran into his room and saw him opening his eyes.

I walked to his side and grinned. "Hey, Cartman," I said.

His eyebrows narrowed. "Who's Cartman, and who are you?" he asked.

My grin faded. My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach. "C-Cartman, it's me, your best friend Kenny," I said. He scoffed.

"I think I would remember my best friend," he said. "I don't know who you are," he said.

Tears fell from my eyes. A knot built in my stomach and I fell to my knees. _C-Cartman…no…this can't be happening. _I screamed out and the doctors threw me out of the hospital. I cried loudly in the snow. _Please! Let this be a dream! Let this be a fucking dream! _

I ran home and sat in my room. I sat motionless. No one, nothing could move me. I ignored them, I ignored everyone and everything. My life was over. There was no reason for me to live.

I stood and walked to my dresser. I opened it and pulled out a gun. I cocked the gun and placed the end in my mouth. I heard the door open and I turned, hiding the gun behind my back.

Stan…

"What are you doing here Stan?" I asked. He walked closer to me.

He sighed. "I heard what happened to Cartman, I came here to tell you that he'll remember within time," he said. "You just have to be patient,"

I cried, "I can't, I can't take it anymore, Stan," I said. "I want to die,"

He growled. "And when he remembers everything? What will we tell him when you're dead? Do you know how bad he'll feel?" he asked. My eyes widened. "Do you want to inflict pain on Cartman?" I shook my head. "Then don't fucking kill yourself," he said.

I looked into his eyes, "Thank you, Stan," he said. He smiled.

"It's the least I could do, to the person who helped me calm my boner," he said. I smiled softly. "Well, I'll be seeing you," he said. "Don't worry Kenny…Cartman's going to be okay,"

I nodded and he left. I put the gun down and it shot my wall. I laughed silently and then lied down on my bed. I drifted off to sleep.

_I ran, ran up until I saw Cartman. He stood in the middle of the road. I ran up to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my lips gently and then pushed me to the ground. He was once again hit by the Hummer. I screamed. I ran off into the wilderness and Cartman was there too. Then a truck hit me as he laughed._

I awoke screaming. This is the tenth time I've had that dream. I'm haunted with the image of Cartman getting hit by the car.

My feet dragged me back to the hospital, and I entered his hospital room. But what my eyes saw was too much for me to bare.

Cartman was gone. He wasn't there anymore. I ran to the main desk. "Where's Eric Theodore Cartman?" I asked.

"You again?" his voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and there stood Cartman. "The fuck do you want with me?" he asked. I smiled.

"I want to help you remember your past," I said. He sighed, and he just stood there.

He looked as if he was beginning to get annoyed. "Well, hurry up and take me home!" he yelled. I ran to his side and we walked back to his house.

A:N/ I couldn't think of anything else to put down. Damn Writers-Block . I wrote as much as I could.


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn it!" Cartman yelled smacking my hand away. "I don't fucking remember who you are!"

I growled. "You don't have to yell," I said, trying not to yell. "I'm just trying to help you remember,"

He sighed, "The doctor told me not to try too hard," he said. I sighed then someone knocked on my door. I walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey Kyle," I said.

"Hey Kenny," Kyle said walking into the room. "I'm sorry about Cartman," he said.

"It's not like he's dead, but thanks," he said. "I'm glad you came, I hope this works,"

We walked to the room and found Cartman sitting in the middle of the room, whispering to himself. "Hey fatass what are you doing?" Kyle said. I looked at him angrily. "Sorry, I thought it would help,"

Cartman looked up at us, "Hey, what's that Jew-fag doing here?" Cartman asked.

"How the hell did you know I was a Jew, if you can't remember anything?" Kyle yelled. "Damn it Cartman, you better not be faking it!"

Cartman laughed. "Goddamnit! I'm not faking it! I just seemed to remember you," he said. "You guys didn't answer my question! Why the fuck are you here?"

"I came to help you!" Kyle yelled. "You better stop fucking around and let me help you, Fatass!"

Cartman grunted and stood. "Fine! How the fuck are you going to help me?" he asked.

Two hours passed and all Cartman could remember was Kyle and part of his past. Kyle was a big help, though. After the first thirty minutes, though, I began to think he was faking.

"Gah!" Cartman fell on his hands and knees, one hand holding onto the side of his head. After a while he stood, "I remembered something." He said. Kyle and I leaned closer to him. "I'm dating Leopold "Butters" Stotch" he said.

My eyes widened. _How could he have remembered that? That must be one of his past memories, what if he thinks that Kyle and Stan are still dating? Damn it! Why won't he remember me? _"Actually Cartman…you broke up with Butters a long time ago," I said.

He gasped. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, because he cheated on you with Craig," I said. Kyle chuckled lightly. Cartman shot him a glare and I laughed. _I wish everything would go back to the way it was when we were in the forth grade. When Kyle and Cartman would always fight, I would always follow Cartman's side. To when Cartman liked being around me…_

Kyle left and I was just sitting there with Cartman, on the couch. We were watching re-runs of Terrance and Phillip. This might help him remember the good times we used to have when watching this.

"Hahaha!" Cartman broke out laughing when Terrance farted on Phillip. I forced out a laugh. Of course I couldn't laugh at these anymore…I've seen them too many times. Terrance farted a second time and Cartman fell to the floor laughing, "Hahaha, he did it again!"

I watched Cartman's ass as he rolled on the floor laughing. _Just like the good old days…_

"Cartman, I have to get going," I said. He looked up at me clearing the tears from his eyes. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow," I said. Cartman nodded and waved me goodbye. I waved back and left.

I knew I didn't want to leave, but I just couldn't stand being there anymore; the fact that Cartman couldn't remember me hurt. I blame myself for what happened that day. If I would have gone home right after school, he wouldn't have found me at Stark's Pond and I wouldn't have gone to his house; and if I didn't go to his house, we wouldn't have gone out to where he was hit by the car.

Tears fell from my eyes as I walked down the road. _Good thing it's night so no one can see me cry. _I let the tears fall without a care for anyone seeing me. "Kenny?" I heard a voice come up from behind me. I looked up from the ground and saw Stan standing before me. "Kenny, what's wrong?" he asked. I let out tiny sobs and I gasped for air. Then my feet took over. I ran to Stan and wrapped my arms around him. "Kenny?"

"I don't know what to do Stan," I said sobbing into his chest. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me closer (if that was even possible). "Cartman doesn't remember anything, other than Kyle and a few parts of his past," I said in between sobs. "He even remembers Butters," I said. "I don't know how I can get him to remember me,"

Stan placed his chin on my head and sighed. "Kenny," he began, "It's going to take time for him to remember the most important things," he said. I stayed silent, other than my sobs. "Try to be patient, within time he'll remember you,"

Stan held me for what seemed to be forever, and when we broke apart I wanted to get closer to him again but knew I couldn't. Stan walked me home, and he also stayed the night. He comforted me when I awoke screaming.

The next morning Stan and I walked to Cartman's house to go pick him up.

I knocked on his door. When he opened the door Stan and I greeted, "Good morning Cartman,"

He grinned and we headed for the bus stop. Kyle was already there waiting for our arrival. "Hey guys," Kyle said.

"Hey Jew," Cartman said. Kyle snarled at him, but then turned to me.

"Any luck after I left?" Kyle asked. I shrugged shaking my head. "Oh, well, he'll remember sooner or later,"

"That's almost exactly what I said," Stan said with a laugh. Kyle laughed, causing me to laugh. Cartman looked at us and shrugged.

"You guys are weird," Cartman said.

Kyle looked over at him. "Well, you used to hang-out with us, so that makes you weird, Cartman," he said.

We all then ended up laughing.

The bus came and we all got on it, and we headed off to school…_Just like the old days…_


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't pay any attention in choir due to Cartman. My mind kept drifting to the fact that he couldn't remember anything. The conductor yelled at me a few times, but he gave up and just sent me outside.

The bell rang and a loud scream filled the hallways. I knew that scream from anywhere. "CARTMAN!" I yelled running to the class he was just in.

When I entered the Woodshop class I found Cartman down on the ground, screaming in pain. I ran to his side, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Cartman, are you alright," I asked. He threw me to one side and yelled.

"Where the fuck am I?" he asked. "Who are you, and who's Cartman?"

My eyes widened. He forgot everything we had helped him recover. He screamed one last time grabbing a hold of his head then he fell unconscious. I gasped. "Cartman?" I crawled to his side nudging him. "Cartman, wake up!" I yelled. "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I screamed. Everyone took out their cell phones and called. I cried loudly, and I dug my face in his back. _Please, someone save him…Cartman…Cartman…Cartman…_

I sat alone in my room, waiting for Stan to come over. I heard a knocking on my door and I grinned. I hurried over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Stan," I grinned. He nodded and walked in. We ran to my room and he took out his Wii console and dozens of Wii games. He hooked it up to my television and we began playing Super Smashed Brothers Brawl ®.

After we finished playing we sat on my bed. "Kenny…" he began. "Do you remember Cartman?" he asked.

_How could I ever forget him…He was the reason I awoke in the morning…he was the reason I smiled…He was the reason I kept living on this horrible planet…_ "Ya…I do," I said.

"Today's the anniversary of his death," he said.

We walked to the cemetery and sat in front of his grave stone. "Hey Cartman," I greeted. "Remember me?" I asked. "Stan and I brought you some flowers," Stan placed the flowers by the stone and we sat by him in silence.

_I still remember the day he died…_

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I screamed. Everyone took out their cell phones and called. I cried loudly, and I dug my face in his back. _Please, someone save him…Cartman…Cartman…Cartman…_

I ran down the white hospital hall with Cartman on a gurney and doctors pushing him. When they got to the operating room they pushed made sure I didn't get in. I sat in the waiting room sobbing.

I sat waiting…the anticipation killing me from inside out. People tried to comfort me, but none succeeded. I watched the clock tick. Hours went by…Then finally the doctor came in. "Kenny McCormick?" he called out. I stood almost immediately. He looked over at me and told me to follow him. "You can see him now," he said.

I walked into the room and saw Cartman lying on the gurney. He was very pale; his beautiful peach skin was now very pale. He smiled at me, tears streaming down his cheeks. I walked over towards him. "Cartman," I said softly.

"Kenny," he began, his voice sounding hoarse. "I have to go now, Kenny," he said. Tears fell from my eyes. I knew he had remembered everything, but that was just a thought that came and past.

"No Cartman, not yet," I said. "You still have your whole life ahead of you," I said, beginning to sob. "You can't leave yet,"

He chuckled. "Before I go, I want you to know something," he said, grabbing a hold of my hand. "I want you to know that," he paused sniffling. "I-I l-love –you Kenny," his eyes closed slowly and he let out one last sigh. The screen keeping track of his heart beat grew to just a streak in the middle of the screen.

The pain within my heart was too much to endure. My tears began to sing my eyes. I soon became deaf with my screams. _Please let this be a dream! Don't let this be real! God, please save him!_

Stan walked me back home and he kissed me goodbye. I walked back to my room. My room hasn't been clean for months. My life hasn't been in order since his death. Money wasn't being made anymore. I didn't have anymore reason to live…Cartman was gone…so why should I keep living?

I walked to my dresser and pulled out my gun. Then I headed back to the cemetery. I sat before Cartman's grave, stroking the stone. "We'll be together soon, I promise," I said. I cocked the gun in my hand, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I love you Cartman," I said before pulling the trigger…

My blood splattered the stone red. My limp body fell to the ground. A smile was placed on my face. Right before my last breath I said silently…_Such is Fate…_

**End**

A/N: I hope this was a good ending…it took me a while to come up with it. If your confused about why Cartman died it was just that he got brain damage when he was hit by the car and the doctors never found out about it and didn't fix him. So, he died because of it…

To tell you the truth I began crying when I wrote this…idk why though…Hope you enjoyed reading '_Such is Fate.'_


End file.
